vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead immortals who feed and survive on the blood of the living. Description Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so will arise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. History During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world family abandoned their homeland, soon after a severe virus known as the plague spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayanna, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, during their presence in the community, the Original Mother had an affair with a werewolf, of whom they shared a child. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child, Esther was later convinced by her husband to transform their family into the first known vampires. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. Whether it be animal or human, if a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately disintegrate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase and their physical capabilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Nature Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in The Vampire Diaries Universe. It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into hybrids. Vampires themselves are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger) their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Powers & Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or human. *'Dream Manipulation : '''The supernatural ability to manipulate dreams *'Emotions :' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections, injuries, and illnesses at superhuman speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Super Durability: The supernatural ability to resist pain and fatigue *'''Super Senses: The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent. *'Super Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Super Strength:' The supernatural ability of superhuman stamina. Weaknesses *'Unknown Method: '''Its unknown if any other method can kill or harm a vampire. *'Esther: Esther attempted to reverse the vampire spell to kill all vampires by making them humans. *White Oak Ash Dagger: ' It has been stated that if a vampire daggers an original, they will die. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'The Gilbert Device' The Gilbert Device is a powerful tool enchanted to bring excruciating pain upon vampires. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they somehow make it in, they begin to suffocate. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'Starvation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Wood:''' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. Known Vampires Trivia *Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan Salvatore onced explained to Elena how the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. *Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. *Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Series Species